<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whisper in My Ear, Baby by drainspoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840987">Whisper in My Ear, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon'>drainspoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Show Me That You Love Me Too [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Rare Pairings, Sequel, sequel to 'put your head on my shoulder', they will hold hands in every oneshot shut up, wels' pov, zed cuddles wels lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me or I'm never letting you go.” He expected to get some plea for mercy, but instead he snuggled up into him, tucking his arms around his waist.</p><p>”You think I wanna leave?“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wels/Zed, the ship name is weed lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Show Me That You Love Me Too [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whisper in My Ear, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm being soft now, but just you wait....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wels found his old self incredibly idiotic, the main reason being that he hadn't been aware that he and zed were an item for <em>months</em>, and zed loved to bring it up constantly. <em>constantly.</em></p><p>hands entangled under the table, the pair sat on the ground of the shopping district, leaned against one of the outer shop walls as zed scribbled another leg to the hangman on the paper. wels made a noise of suffering, “how am i supposed to guess this? it's six words, zed! that's, like” he paused, mumbling to himself as he tried to count on his fingers, only to furrow his eyebrows after way too long and just give up, settling on, “a lot of letters!”</p><p>zed grinned at him, and the knight's face flushed. however, he was determined to get an answer. he shifted to fully face the ram, hooking one of his hands around one of his horns and pulling him to his chest suddenly. letting go of his hand as the man toppled into his arms, he wrapped his arms around his head. the gremlin looked up at him with wide eyes and a red face, and wels felt pride bubble up in his chest. “tell me or i'm never letting you go.” he expected to get some plea for mercy, but instead he snuggled up into him, tucking his arms around his waist.</p><p>”you think i wanna leave?“</p><p>he sighed, giving up and leaning back, allowing his arms to relax into a simple hug. by then, the paper had floated away in the wind, ending their game. “will you tell me what it was?” he asked, tilting his head as he absentmindedly combed through the blonde's hair, who nuzzled into his body comfortably.</p><p>”it may or may not have been 'you didn't know we were dating',” zed replied, cheekily smiling against his skin. wels heaved a heavy sigh, his question going unspoken as he responded anyways. “i'm never ever ever ever letting you live that down.” they fell into silence, zed drifting off in wels' arms, and the shopping district slowly began to become more populated. he couldn't move, as the smaller had him practically pinned, so all he could do was smile a little as the hermits snickered lightheartedly at his situation.</p><p>it was embarrassing, but...</p><p>no better way to let them know that he's his, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>